Semiconductor devices are found in many products in the fields of entertainment, communications, networks, computers, and household markets. Semiconductor devices are also found in military, aviation, automotive, industrial controllers, and office equipment. The semiconductor devices perform a variety of electrical functions necessary for each of these applications.
The manufacture of semiconductor devices involves formation of a wafer having a plurality of die. Each semiconductor die contains hundreds or thousands of transistors and other active and passive devices performing a variety of electrical functions. For a given wafer, each die from the wafer typically performs the same electrical function. Front-end manufacturing generally refers to formation of the semiconductor devices on the wafer. The finished wafer has an active side containing the transistors and other active and passive components. Back-end manufacturing refers to cutting or singulating the finished wafer into the individual die and then packaging the die for structural support and environmental isolation.
One goal of semiconductor manufacturing is to produce a package suitable for faster, reliable, smaller, and higher-density integrated circuits (IC) at lower cost. Flip chip packages or wafer level packages (WLP) are ideally suited for ICs demanding high speed, high density, and greater pin count. Flip chip style packaging involves mounting the active side of the die facedown toward a chip carrier substrate or printed circuit board (PCB). The electrical and mechanical interconnect between the active devices on the die and conduction tracks on the carrier substrate is achieved through a solder bump structure comprising a large number of conductive solder bumps or balls. The solder bumps are formed by a reflow process applied to solder material deposited on contact pads which are disposed on the semiconductor substrate. The solder bumps are then soldered to the carrier substrate. The flip chip semiconductor package provides a short electrical conduction path from the active devices on the die to the carrier substrate in order to reduce signal propagation, lower capacitance, and achieve overall better circuit performance.
In a semiconductor package, a semiconductor die is encapsulated by a molding material using a process which leaves the active surface of the semiconductor die exposed after encapsulation. An interconnect build-up layer, including dielectric layers, metalized redistribution layers, and under bump metallurgy layer, is disposed over the active surface of the chip and the molding compound. Solder bumps or other electrical interconnections are then formed on the interconnect build-up layer, making the semiconductor die capable of electrically connecting to external devices.
The encapsulation of the semiconductor die includes using a substrate on which the die is set facedown and allowing the molding compound to flow around and over the die without coating the active surface. In the resulting semiconductor package, the molding material is thinner over the semiconductor die than the surrounding area. Thus, delamination can occur between the semiconductor die and encapsulating material as a result of the difference between the coefficients of thermal expansion (CTE) of the molding material and the semiconductor die.
A mismatch of CTEs can also damage the area where the solder bumps connect to the interconnect build-up layer. Solder joints are fragile elements of a semiconductor package due to their small size and use at high temperatures relative to their melting points. Solder joint failure can occur for a variety of reasons. One category of failure arises from the application of cyclical stresses, primarily from temperature swings and the different CTEs of the solder joints and application board. As solder joint failures can result from standard daily events, such as powering on and off electrical equipment, solder joint reliability is important in the manufacture of WLCSPs.
A need exists to resolve solder joint failure and intermediate interconnect build-up layer delamination issues on WLCSPs due to CTE mismatch between the die and mounting board or interconnect build-up layer.